Stage
Stage on Kritika The White Knights Stage Mode is the most basic form of progression in Kritika. Battle your way through stage after stage to become more powerful, unlock new areas, and fight bigger monsters! Once you’ve cleared a zone on easy, you can then clear it on normal or hard difficulty for more rewards. You can also use Mao’s Support (earned as you clear stages) or purchased buffs to make clearing these stages easier. Be sure to call in one of your friends as a Striker when a boss fight is too difficult! Current level avaiable for Kritika The White Knights are Easy, Normal, Hard and Hell for each stage and for hell the requirements are special as player needs to clear hell level from previous stage in order to open next stage on hell level. Each stages costs stamina and the reward can be multiplied by choosing how much player want to consume stamina for each run, from x1 to x4. The rewards will be also multiplied based on how many stamina player consumed but the opponent level is player's decision whether player want to done it between Easy and Hell. Episodes of Kritika The White Knights Currently the White Knights has 11 Episodes and the last entrance is defeating Ogre Tengu while the White Knights are not revealing one last episode, Evergreen Garden with Force Loader as Main Boss. Stage on Kritika Online Kritika Online provides many variety of stories and titles, the enemies are varies and player have to defeat everything to move on to the new area while also working on quest related to the stage itself. Player may also be aided by NPC depends on the quest itself. There are main Quest and Optional quest or Normal Quest but all of them are necessary if player wants to clear everything before moving to the next stage. Daily quest also avaiable once player reaches level 40. Every stage starts from Normal level then as player clears it, Advanced level can be unlocked and Master level can be unlocked once player clear Advanced level and so are Hell level which needs to clear stage on Master level. Differences from Kritika The White Knights is Kritika Online was using fatigue points to enter the stage and the rewards can be up to x2 in a single run through Hell stage but the fatigue consumption was same like Normal level, however Hell level provides more tougher opponent but the pay-off was worth of it if player can survive Hell level. The higher difficulty, the higher chance player will be able to get rare items. Uniquely on Kritika Online, from lv 31 above (Raven Square which was Rion Square on the White Knights) player able to use intrusion contract to issue challenge on stage to activate Raid Mode to defeat enemy that has unique ability and the enemy player face will be ranked as Boss level no matter what difficulty player played, the more level player play the more tougher it will be. Player will be warned by the sign that there are intruders when player issue the challenge and it will displayed on minimap so player can go there and defeat it, sometimes it will appear even without intrusion contract. The prize was Legendary Shards once player defeats it and player can combine it to make legendary equipment. Remember, intruders on Kritika Online has the same caliber and skills as player but added with several skills from bosses so devise tactics wisely to defeat it. The completion rank of Kritika Online are ranged from E to SS. The higher rank of completion the better rewards will be. Episodes on Kritika Online Currently Kritika Online at SEA Server ends on Episode 13: The World Tree Battle after player manage to defeat Thor, 3 Star Gray Law Enforcer and Force Loader, a main Boss of Episode 13. Player's nemesis, Thor will appear start from Episode 9 and will frequently appear at least one at each episode. Lists of each Episode: * Episode 1: The awakening of the Boulder Demon, main Boss Kolten * Episode 2: Security of Lant, main Boss Lawrence * Episode 3: Laboratory Infestation, main Boss Bellum * Episode 4: Wolf Shadow Village rescue, Quarcry as main Boss * Episode 5: Battle on Raven Square, Main Boss Star Law Enforcer Ilya * Episode 6: Trouble on Back Street, main Boss Droid Tank EX GS * Episode 7: Investigation of Demon Boulder, main Boss Harpue the leader of Harpy. * Episode 8: King Dragon Jade Seeds discovery, main Boss Voljava * Episode 9: Retaking Raven from Archie, main Boss 2 Purple Star Law Enforcer Kayla * Episode 10: Relics of Hadalin, main Boss Tagil * Episode 11: Discovery of Jade, Main Boss Lakorel * Episode 12: To the Atlantis, Main Boss Dryad * Episode 13: Battle of World Tree, Main Boss Force Loader World Quest World Quest is a daily quest that happens in a random map made randomly by the NPC Clients. When player takes the quest, the instance level will be adjusted to match player's level and caliber. The main rewards for the World Quest is Beiruma's Badge which player can trade it for Water Luciana's Bottle at Vault Manager Vanshalin and Contribution medal to Karen at Raven Gold Sunset Port which player will need five medal in order to exchange with rewards from Karen Hero Difficulty Unlike Hell level, Hero difficulty provides more tougher opponents from monsters and the Boss itself. Player have to party with other players to clear it more faster or if player has strong guts to do it alone but the risk is player will be killed if player enters the hero stage alone unprepared. On Hero difficulty player will deal with more than one bosses in order to clear the level. Hero difficulty on Kritika Online: - Raven Black Market (Raven Back Street) - Dangerous Snow Mountain (Wolf Shadow Village) - Pirate's treasure bay (Bayern Freedom Harbor) - Ruffa's Merchant Guild Secret Storage (Raven Gold Sunset Port) - Revival's Blood Altar (Raven Gold Sunset Port) All of Warp Library Map's Hell level has been replaced by Hero level. * Memories of Extinction (Warp Library) ** Bosses: Lucia the Thernolan Fire Mage, Dertmot the People Knights Commander, Karen the People Knights Recruit, Brent the Thernolan Archmage and the Main Boss is Archie, Kyrenia North Parliament Talker. * Memories of Battlefield (Warp Library) ** Bosses: Metal Eagle Bryce (Damage him to 70% of his HP to reset) and Platinum Knights Ruweiss (Eclair's Grandfather) * Rock Road of Hadalin (Warp Library) ** Bosses: Laiwon (Complete Immune to any stun, Super Armor breaker and Freeze effect), Ed the Eye of Altar and Asura the Rock Road Guardian * Crazy Witch House (Warp Library) ** Bosses: Laika the Queen of Slaves, River the Bear Summoner and Crazy Witch Bella Donna * Aggrieved Ghost Knightage (Warp Library) ** Bosses: Meteor Guardian, Pit Lava, Portal Summoner, Lightning Swordmaster Krolus and Ghost Knight Commander Steel Blood Hails. Difference between Kritika Online and White Knights Some of major differences can be seen on the White Knights as the main Boss itself are different, the Episodes on The White Knights also skipped one episode possibly to squeeze Raven Back Street and Rouli Square in one Episode. * Western Defensive Wall on The White Knights are not included in this episode, effectively removing Ilya as a main Boss on the White Knights and squeezing Raven Rouli Square in one episode * Eastern Defensive Wall on The White Knights also not included in this episode. * At Raven Boulevard, Kayla was listed as a main Boss on Kritika Online while on The White Knights Dertmot are listed as a Main Boss. * Category:Kritika Online Category:Kritika The White Knights Category:Gameplay Category:Instance Category:Bosses